everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marigold Miller
Marigold Miller is a 2019-introduced and all-around fanon character. She is part of the story of Rumpelstiltskin as the next miller's daughter. On the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side mainly because she does not like her story. Character Personality Marigold is soft-spoken and a bit of a pushover. This makes her an easy target for those who exploit her magical ability to create golden thread, whether they have good intentions or not. Although she enjoys being able to use her talent for sewing, she sometimes wishes for someone to see her potential as something more than just a gold spinner. Due to this, she does not feel comfortable around most people and considers only a handful of students in school her real friends, but she doesn't want anyone to know that. Marigold yearns for more in her story. Being locked in a tower room and threatened to spin straw into gold is bad enough, but marrying the greedy king who forced her to do it? It doesn't sound like a fairytale anyone wants and Marigold knows all too well how a marriage like that turns out. She is skeptical about finding "true love" and believes that it only happens to a few lucky characters in Ever After, however, that does not stop her from fantasizing about finding her other half. Appearance Marigold has straw-like blonde hair, amber eyes, and peach skin. Her hair is styled in a front braid and she sports a brown headband with a marigold. She usually wears neutral-colored dresses with gold and accessorizes with spinning wheels and spindles. Interests Marigold has her heart set for fashion design since she was in Nursery Rhyme school. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother was the miller's daughter and gained royal status after marrying a king, hence making her a princess. Father Marigold does not have a good relationship with her father because he only acknowledges her when he wants his straw to be spun into gold. She rarely ever speaks to him - other than telling her father when she has finished spinning the gold for him - and usually tries to avoid him at home. Mother Not long after Marigold was born, the miller's daughter realized that the king would soon find out that she cannot spin straw into gold. To avoid being punished by her greedy husband, she searched for the imp Rumpelstiltskin one last time and asked him to give her daughter the ability to spin straw into gold. He agrees to her request in exchange for the child's services in the future, which is spinning gold for him whenever he wants, and she accepted his deal. She then lied to the king that her ability to spin gold has been transferred to her daughter after giving birth. Friends Hope Charming Belinda Blackwell Others Rumpelstiltskin Marigold works for the mean professor Rumpelstiltskin after class hours and spins straw into gold for him. Some students say that her situation is basically eternal detention; she prefers thinking of it as an unpaid internship. Rumpelstiltskin created vintage Imperial Gold Turntables from a tower's worth of the gold she had made. It is unknown what he plans to do with the rest of the gold she spins for him. Romance Marigold is searching for someone who will be interested in her and not her ability to spin straw into gold. Pet Hope has a pet short-eared owl named Dusk. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rumpelstiltskin